


Aquaria

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Sex, Other, Space Pirates, Tentacle Sex, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: They found him aboard a ship, a research asset they were supposed to steal.  But, realizing he was more than a dumb animal, she decided they weren't going to sell him off, try to figure out where the Hell he actually came from.  Until then, they had him holed up, trying to abate his homesickness, and his loneliness.
Relationships: Original Character/Tentacle Creature
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2021





	Aquaria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/gifts).



She sat at the edge of the makeshift tank, cross-legged. It rose up to the water’s edge, jet black eyes staring unblinking at her. A bright, vibrant blue glow began to run down each of it’s many arms, from its rubbery body to the tips, rhythmically. “Everything okay?”

It wasn’t, not really. Jerry—she considered the rubber in the water below a ‘Jerry’--was homesick. He needed an ocean of his homeworld, this one was subtly wrong. She couldn’t put her finger on _what_ was wrong. Aside from it being a flooded subbasement of this long-abandoned scientific outpost. Which was a pretty big problem.

Yeah, the digs were pretty crappy, on a pretty crappy little world—a failed terraforming attempt that was left to rot. Still, if you were into some D-I-Y improvements, it made a great place to store all sorts of illicit contraband you were smuggling or stealing.

A limb raised over the water, the flipper at the end held parallel to its surface, wriggling a little. So-so. She wondered who taught him that. She smiled.

Jerry technically was stolen property. Hence why her crew had stashed him here.

Except…she could _feel_ in her bones that he wasn’t just an animal.

Jerry had no vocal cords, no manner of speaking. Except she felt uneasy when her crew raided that research vessel—smash & grab on behalf of another corp. Everyone felt uneasy—not uncommon for a raid, but it still felt wrong somehow. Surprise when they found the primary piece of research material they were hired to steal—Jerry—was weird. Because they knew what they were getting into.

Or at least they thought they did.

They felt it all, Jerry’s thoughts as _new_ bipedal land-dwelling things found him. The odd surprise at the sound of combat, vague interest at the slightly different hominids, hope when they were taking him off that ship, despair when he realized they weren’t liberating him.

Without a single word, it got its point across. And now here they were—Jerry hidden from the buyers as they worked out what to do. Slaving was _not_ something she’d allow from her crew, and she considered research on kidnapped sentient organisms under that heading.

“I wanted to ask you.” She said, holding up a tablet, facing him. “Recognize any of these?”

Nobody on the crew actually had a clue what Jerry was beyond some empathic tentacular aquatic creature. They’d been trying to figure it out, maybe send it home—maybe figure out a way to improve the tank for him. They’d taken to finding any world with appreciable oceans and getting the night’s sky from them. Maybe he’d recognize a constellation from home?

All she got was confusion. What was she showing him? Stars. What were stars? She tried to explain, before simply closing her eyes and thinking hard; the view of planets and stars. Jerry didn’t quite get it. Those eyes… she just assumed they were eyes. She wondered if he ever actually looked up from his ocean at the skies. That might actually make him understand. “Okay, the ocean, your ocean is.. like a few drops of water on a rock. That rock is like a pebble in an even bigger oce…”

Her stomach flipped. He was getting nervous. 

He did not like that thought, and his mind was racing at this news. All his home was was just flotsam on an infinite ocean. That’s all anyone’s home was. All he knew was his ocean, then the confined tank in the research vessel, panicking, frightened, too frightened to listen. Now, he knew she was trying to get him home, but had just learned why that was a tall order. He was lonely, missed his kindred, missed his home, and she had just let him in an entirely new levels of loneliness. The luminescence turned white, patterns becoming irregular, hard to follow.

She had just managed to let him know just how vast the universe was, and how small he was.

“Sorry.” She bit her tongue. It was mundane to her—always so small to everyone. “I… we’re trying, we want to get you home. Or at least somewhere better than this.”

She knew he liked warm, salty water. There were a few planets, terraformed or not, that would accommodate that; albeit beachfront property was a bit out of her price range, no matter the planet. But that thought, palm trees, rolling surf, did calm him down a little. Her thoughts might’ve drifted a little too far, thinking of attractive men wading out of the beach.

And Jerry was interested.

“What? I…” He was really interested. The luminescence went from blue, the bright color to a much cooler, darker shade. Arms left the water, planting on either side of her. She gulped a little. Jerry had assumed that like… humans reproduced by budding—that’s why she was so much smaller than the rest of the crew, she was a new sprout. But that was how humans reproduced? That was fascinating.

She bit her lip. 

Okay, Jerry was very animated at this, enough to distract from existential terror at his sheer smallness in the grand scheme of things. He was fascinated, curious… and… she might’ve viewed some very dubious materials involving tentacular creatures once or twice. Today. She had her own fascinations, after all, although she hadn’t really expected to go anywhere with Jerry.

She got to her feet, unzipping her flight suit and stepping out. Jerry was a little alarmed—humans molted right before intercourse? She focused on the task at hand, and eventually Jerry stopped pondering how many layers of dermis humans shed in their molt when she sat back down, putting her feet in the water.

Jerry was close, now, and when he gently rubbed a foot against rubbery skin, he leaned heavily against her. She suddenly felt a sense of _finally_. Her crew had put him here, kept him fed, adjusted the water as best they could based on how he felt, how much warmth he needed or salt needed to be in the water, tried to converse with him, but nobody actually had _touched_ him since those scientists.

And she was vastly preferable to them.

She leaned forward, rubbing the topside of Jerry’s body, as lights puled along the limbs. She scooted forward, sliding into the water with a gasp. Arms coiled and reached feeling and exploring. Humans were warm, and soft, and hard? Skeletons were apparently a new thing. Nails were strange, too, as she scratched his side a little—he liked it.

She had an impression that she should take a deep breath, which turned out to be precisely right as Jerry dragged her underwater. He was fascinated—humans were odd. They could move so easily out of water, but they couldn’t spend any real time underneath it. It could equate her burn building in her lungs with what it felt when it was first caught, dragged out of the ocean. She patted him, she was fine, for now.

One of Jerry’s limbs found _something_ A new space to explore, between the odd, long rigid lower fins of this human. He pushed in, at the same time lifting her up enough so that she could take a deep breath. Then back down. He experimented, trying to find out what made her feel good, and it felt good to make her feel good, and she felt good about him feeling good about her feeling good.

The next… however long it was…. Was an oxygen-starved mess of pleasure, set to the muffled moans and sloshing water, the dim yellow lighting in the ceiling above, the cold blue strobing all around them. Hazy, feeling too much to make sense of it all, in the mioment a constant stream of consciousness of observations about odd human anatomy. A concrete memory was that she didn’t _normally_ allow anal on a first date, but she also didn’t normally fuck an alien squid—Jerry didn’t understand any of that, but did find another tight place to explore. Jerry pretty much immediately knew what worked for her and what didn’t, adjusting accordingly.

He very quickly found she had a limit, where all the stimulation and pleasure and excitement collapsed in on itself. And then he set out to see how many times he could make her do that.

She woke up, faceup, on the metal floor outside Jerry’s makeshift tank, too numb to be cold. Jerry himself was pretty quiet—a little hazy stream of thoughts--she tired him out. But it was very clear he was glad to have shared something with her, intermingled with a hope that it wouldn’t be long before they did this again.

She laughed. 

“Soon.”


End file.
